It is well known that automobiles use considerable energy in traveling along roads, often at high speeds. However, aside from transporting people or products from one place to another, little or no use has been made of this energy. It is known to bounce radio or sound waves off of such automobiles and to measure the frequency of the reflected signal to measure the speed of the vehicle This is known as the Doppler effect. However, no effort has been made, heretofore, to capture the amplitude of the returning signal to capture some of this added energy for storage and reuse. This phenomenon can best be understood by an analogy from baseball. When a player bunts a ball, they hold the bat stationary in the path of the baseball. The ball strikes the bat with only the energy of the pitch and, hence, bounces back only a short distance to land between home plate and the pitcher's mound. However, if the player gives the bat a full swing, the ball strikes the bat with the energy of the pitch PLUS the energy of the swing and soars several hundred feet into the outfield for a base hit or home run. Similarly, when the transmitted signal impacts a moving vehicle, the returning signal will have the energy of the transmitted signal PLUS energy absorbed from the moving vehicle. This has not been appreciated heretofore. Thus, none of the prior art systems have been entirely satisfactory.